One-time use cameras are widely available which include labels that describe use of the camera and have other useful or decorative information. U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,930 to Teremy et al. discloses a camera information display formed as a thin, flexible substrate that is disposed on a camera body and coupled to the camera systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,100 discloses a variety of similar displays used as battery strength indicators. Such displays require electrical connections. Soldering makes good electrical connections, but is cumbersome. Plug-together mating contacts can be difficult to assemble. Large electrical contacts constrain the shape of the camera and the placement of other components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,543 entitled Method for Label Application Using Bernoulli Effect", which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a labeling method in which a label is floated on an air cushion into a substantially exact alignment with an area of an item receiving the label. It has been determined that the precision of label placement provided by this method is very great.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved camera having a label including an electrical component, the label being precisely placed to operatively and simply connect the component and a camera subsystem.